The present invention is related to carrying cases for paint spray equipment and, more particularly to a carrying case for a cup gun airless sprayer.
Painting equipment, and including airless cup gun paint sprayers commonly are sold in a kit form which includes a paint sprayer, extra nozzles, swirl valves, suction kits and hoses, cleaning supplies and other small parts, all of which are oftentimes carried in a molded plastic container. The type of container commonly used by the assignee of the present application is a clam shell like container in which the two halves are joined along one edge in a molded hinge and latch portions are molded onto the sides opposite the hinge so that as the container is unlatched and pivoted open, the hollow interior provides the space for receiving all of the parts of the kit. Thus, the container provides a handy means for transporting all of the pieces of the kit to the work site and for acting as a storage receptacle for all of the parts while the paint sprayer is not in use.
Oftentimes there are other components or parts utilized in paint spraying which cannot fit within the carrying case, such as a large capacity paint reservoir or container which is sometimes provided and is connected to a cup gun in lieu of the smaller reservoir cup. In some instances, these larger capacity reservoirs are provided with straps so that the container can be carried by the person doing the painting, such as on the person's back so that the entire system is portable with the user.
Since the extra capacity reservoir is useful in connection with many painting jobs, it would be an improvement in the field if a carrying case were provided which would also accommodate the large paint reservoir.